The One
by AliceCullen351
Summary: Can 3 years renew the scars of these two children, son of Sam Ulley and a summer girl?


_A/N: Hey wow yeah it's been a while haha. Well I hope you all enjoy my new creation please review tell me what you think honestly you don't have to be nice tell me what to fit and change._

Disclaimer: No I do not own Twilight or any of its characters I only own my…. IPOD yay I thought of something XD.

Prologue

Where is he going? He's been avoiding me for about a week now. I leave tomorrow morning, we usually spend the last week going to the beach but this time I haven't even been able to find and I'm beginning to worry. I caught a glimpse of him not to long ago and I've been following him ever since. I wonder how he got so fast I can barely keep him with in my eye sight.

"Talc! Talc where are you going," I shouted after him as he ducked behind one of the white-man courters. He glanced back at me and his eyes went wide. If I thought he was fast before he must have been going faster than the speed of light now because I could barely make out his figure as he speeded away. I knew he was obviously trying to ditch me but the faster he ran the more I knew he was hiding something and the more I wanted to know.

There were myths that the people here could change into wolves which always intrigued me. Wolves have always been my favorite animal which is why I loved listening to the elders tell stories about them. La Push was my favorite place I liked it even more then I liked my home then again here I'm more accepted by people. I live a few hours south in the city and everyone thinks I'm a freak that loves the woods and because I can draw well the artists that might be my friend turn me away as do most people. But here, here everyone knows my name I'm not just some girl and we're all friends or at least I thought we were.

He just wouldn't slow down I'd lost him by now in the woods so I was running blind trying to follow him in the path I thought he might have taken. Where I was I didn't recognize any of the woods and it was starting to freak me out I knew we had gone way past the limit that we were ever allowed to go. When I heard the murmur of some voices I hid behind tree after tree until I could hear them clearly.

"Gosh Man what took you so long?" asked John smacking him against the shoulder with a loud smack. Even I winced in pain just from the sound.

"It's nothing you need to worry about John," Talc sneered.

"Please don't tell me you were with that Taylor girl," groaned Collin.

"No I was running away from her."

"I knew it," I said mainly to myself but somehow they all heard it.

"Taylor is that you?" Sam, Talc's dad asked. I came out from behind the tree keeping my eyes down casted. In front of me there were about 25ish people some of them I didn't know.

"Yes sir," my head dropped a bit lower because I knew I wasn't supposed to come out this far but I just had to know what was going on.

"You ran a long way," he's voice was soft almost not the harsh chastising voice I was expecting.

"Y-y-y-yes I did sir," I lifted my head a bit more and I saw more of the people I didn't know. They were extremely pale and had the oddest colored eyes I'd ever seen.

"What made you come out all this way?" his voice dropped a bit as he almost glared at his son.

"Oh no don't be mad at Talc Mr. Ulley I'm the one who followed him. He's been avoiding me and I was hoping I would figure out why and talk to him if I ever caught up to him. Please don't be mad at him he tried to ditch me," I instinctively tried to defend Talc and I gave him a sheepish smile but I got a stone cold look back in return that made me want to cry so my head dropped again.

"So you were just going to run in the woods hoping you would find him," his voice took the father tone I had been expecting earlier.

I snuck another glance at Talc and his face was even harsher than before. He didn't even look Talc anymore and a tear slide down my cheek. "Yes sir but I see I was wrong and I'm clearly disrupting something so I'll just go back," I turned away trying to stay composed but I knew they all had seen through my façade.

"Yeah you should," came Talc's voice from behind me successfully cutting my heart in two. I couldn't take it anymore and I just started to run I never looked back. By the time I got to the beach I fell to my knees oh the soft sand.

I curled up into a little ball. I had never seen him so cold and distant before and it broke my heart. He didn't look like the sixteen year old anymore either he looked almost more like a twenty year old. I found it very intimidating. This boy that had been my best friend ever since we were both really small I think I was two and he was three now was a cold heartless monster. I picked myself up off the sand and I ran along the trails and I just kept running. My legs screamed at me but I didn't care anymore. I jumped over a small creek that Talc had taken me over once before. I was going based off memory Talc had shown me this cave once before and I was praying I could find it again. I turned left once I crossed the creek and kept running. There were two pathways that seemed to be used a lot I took the one the of the v. I could barely move my legs at this point I was reduced down to a walk and the sun was getting low in the sky, not much light guided my way. Still I pressed on I didn't want to go back to La Push I didn't know what I would be faced with.

I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and I tripped over the root of a tree scraping my leg. "Ouch," I grabbed my leg applying pressure. As I looked around I realized how dark it was actually getting I could barely see ten feet in front of me. The fact that I hadn't found the cave yet had me worried. Maybe I should have gone the other way. How far had I actually gone? Can I find my- A wolf howled. I froze bringing my other leg up to my chest and pressing back against the tree trying to blend in. The wolf howl came closer this time and my heart was pounding so loud I could hear it. I stood up and looked for a branch that I could reach and I jumped up grabbing it. I pulled myself up and went a couple branches higher until I found a sturdy stopping place that I thought was high enough that the wolves couldn't see me or so I thought.

I heard their paws snap some twigs under them as the stepped and I closed my eyes and held my breath for a bit. When I opened my eyes glancing down beneath me three of them were standing on their hind legs staring up at me. I screamed as one of them jumped up toward me, the others all growled. I tried to climb higher but one of the branches snapped and I tried to catch myself as I fell. The last thing I remember is the feeling of my body as it scrapped down the tree.

The next morning I woke up lying in my bed aching all over. When I glanced down I was covered in bandages. I stared up at my ceiling for a bit trying to study the images of the wolves I had in my head. My stomach growled as the smell of my dad's pancakes assaulted my nose. Sliding out of bed proved to be a challenge within its self. My body yanked and pulled with ever moment and I shuffled my feet one after the other into the kitchen.

After a couple days my body was able to move normally I was depressed that Talc hadn't came to check in on my after my run. It had been three days sense then it seemed odd to be in the house all this time. I pulled on my shoes and hopped on my bike I pedaled like mad rushing over to La Push. The tires on the bike skidded over top of the rocks as I slammed the breaks in front of the Ulley residence. I ran over to the front door knocking quickly. Wendy, Talc's sister opened the door.

"Hey Taylor what's up?" she asked leaning against the door frame.

"Is your brother home?" I looked past her into the house where his parents were sitting at the table looking at me.

"No he went down to the beach but why are you so bruised?"

"It's a long story but I fell out of a tree….. I think. But um thanks I'll see you around."

"Um bye," she yelled after me as I jogged toward the beach.

It only took a few minutes to make it to the beach. I halted to a stop as I saw Talc and a girl standing on one of the rocks. I silently watched for a safe distance not wanting to interrupt. He slowly stepped closer to her and I held my breath. He slowly pressed his lips against her in a passionate kiss and my heart stalled. I stood there wide eyed for a few seconds unable to move when Talc looked over toward me.

"TAYLOR," his voice a woke me and I started to run away. "Taylor wait!" My feet only moved faster. "Taylor please wait." We were at his house by now and his whole family was looking at us he grabbed my arm.

I jerked it away my eyes burning with tears, "I hate you." My voice cracked and the tears poured down my face.

"Taylor please," his voice was soft and weak but I didn't care he wasn't himself anymore that night in the woods proved that.

"What did you do to her!" Wendy shrieked storming over to him.

"Don't waste your breath Wendy he's wanted me gone for at least a week now and I'm gone. Goodbye," I picked up my bike hopping on it and riding back home. We were scheduled to say here for another two weeks Talc called for me almost every day but I refused to answer. I had been in love with Talc for as long as I can remember granted I never did say it out loud but I felt it. He had didn't do nothing but push me away he wasn't himself and I didn't like the new Talc. The kiss just snapped what was already bending I laid in bed just waiting to go home.

_End Prologue_

_A/N Wow that was very depressing well you had to know her history before you knew her present I hope you enjoyed and come back for chapter 1. With hugs-Alicecullen351_


End file.
